There are two kinds of integrated microwave ovens in the market, one is an integrated microwave oven with a magnetron power source input, and the other one is an integrated microwave oven with a semiconductor power source input. The integrated microwave oven with the magnetron power source input mainly includes a microwave oven cavity, a waveguide, a magnetron power source, a high-voltage electric power supply and a base plate. The magnetron power source is fixed to the waveguide, the waveguide is fixed with the microwave oven cavity through welding or riveting, and the high-voltage electric power supply is fixed on the base plate. The integrated microwave oven with the semiconductor power source input mainly includes a microwave oven cavity, a waveguide, a semiconductor microwave feed device, a coaxial cable, a semiconductor power source, and a direct-current electric power supply. The semiconductor power source is coupled with the semiconductor microwave feed device through the coaxial cable, the semiconductor power source is fixed on a base plate, and the waveguide is fixedly connected to the microwave oven cavity through welding or riveting.
In the related art, no matter for the integrated microwave oven with the magnetron power source or the integrated microwave oven with the semiconductor power source, the microwave oven cavity, the power source and the electric power supply thereof are integrated together, such that the whole machine has high integration, but large volume and weight, and thus it is not easy to place and move the microwave oven on a kitchen stove.